


Satin Love

by LinusPearl



Series: Warm Bodies [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, probably...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where shinigami don't exist, one can dream and make strange wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Long time since I posted anything Bleach related. This is the third part of my Warm bodies series and this one features a very small and quite underrated ship: KanaShuu ! I hope you'll like this little fic :3 Have fun reading.

_This long swan neck_. That’s probably what Shuuhei likes the most about him. He dives in and nips at the tender flesh, listens the soft gasps it elicits from this man he loves so much. Shuuhei quickly glances at the mirror on the right side of the bed, marvels at the  **elegant arch**  of Kaname’s back with each of his thrusts.

Shuuhei lets his hands roam on Kaname’s body who in return calls his name and touches him. The azure sheets make for a sweet jewel case, contrasting and highlighting Kaname’s gracious limbs. Kaname wraps his legs around Shuuhei’s waist,  _presses their bodies even closer_  and Shuuhei shudders, still entranced after all these years by  _the satin feeling of Kaname’s skin_  sliding smoothly against his own.

Shuuhei leans down, plants soft kisses on Kaname’s features. Kaname gently cups his face, draws him into a slow kiss, exchanging pants and soft grunts as they move together,  _faster, deeper_. Then Kaname tenses, moaning around Shuuhei’s tongue. The breathless whimpers escaping him as he rides the high of his orgasm are enough to deliciously pierce Shuuhei’s low belly and the burning coil bursts through his body, melting the pace and force of his thrusts.  **A welcoming embrace**  hugs him as he collapses on Kaname,  _the last tremors of their ecstasy coursing through their limbs_.

 

* * *

 

 

The light shines enough past the veiled curtains and bathes Kaname’s skin with a beautiful silver glow. It emphasizes the sharp lines of his shoulder blades and  _adds to the sweet curve of his neck_. Shuuhei runs a soothing hand in slow, circular motions in the small of Kaname’s back. Kaname shifts against him, still pressed flush against his side, lifts his face from Shuuhei’s shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” Kaname’s voice is low,  _barely above a whisper_.

With the halo of the moon casting down white light,  **Kaname looks suddenly ethereal**  with his fingers splayed on Shuuhei’s chest, smile faintly curving his lips. Shuuhei’s chest tightens, almost to the point of losing breath,  _and then the sensation is gone_. But for a moment, Shuuhei had felt like Kaname could disappear,  **vanish instantly**.

Upon Shuuhei’s silence, Kaname’s smile morphs into an expression of worry, his empty yet very alive eyes searching his lover’s face. Shuuhei strokes the back of his hand on Kaname’s cheek.

“Just thinking about how life would be full of fear without you.”

Kaname chuckles as he lays his head on Shuuhei’s shoulder again.

“Fear can be a good thing.”

Shuuhei tightens his grip around his lover briefly, just long enough to lean and  _press his lips to his forehead_.

“But I plan on staying in your life for a while.” Kaname whispers as he scoots closer, yawn distinct in his voice.

Shuuhei watches as Kaname’s chest slowly falls into an even and shallow rhythm and  _hopes that a universe in which they could be separate could never exist._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3 I hope you enjoyed this story, in spite of its shortness. Any comment is appreciated :D See you next time !


End file.
